


Like Poetry in a Way

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like poetry in a way, the sort Weevil used to recite to her, which meant it wasn't poetry at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Poetry in a Way

It was like a really bad country song. Holes in the floor of heaven and all that crap. Except it wasn't sweet, or inspiring, or sad, or anything really. It was just how it was. There were holes everywhere, and every time she looked through one, she saw something she didn't want to see.

Lilly had to find other ways of amusing herself, which considering that it was hard to find pretty people in heaven, was quite a task. Only the good die young, the song went, and Lilly didn't particularly want anyone good. Or anyone old. She'd learned her lesson with Aaron Echolls, if she could learn a lesson at all.

And then there was Lilah, all done up like a femme fatale cliche and oozing sex and power she wished she still had. Lilah and Lilly, it was like poetry in a way, the sort Weevil used to recite to her, which meant it wasn't poetry at all, and instead a song.

Everything was a song nowadays. Life, death, love, hate, sex, everything reminded her of some song she'd heard sometime or another. Probably because the whole angels with harps thing was a damn lie, and Lilly hadn't heard music since she died.

Until she had Lilah down and she was singing her name, and yes, yes. Maybe this is what they meant when they spoke of music, though Lilly didn't see any harps, just naked girl-parts under her and she offhandedly wondered why she hadn't experimented more in the lesbian side of things while she was alive.

It didn't matter. Being alive and being dead was simply like living in two different countries, except without internet access and all the conveniences that made the modern world so small, and so wide at the same time. Her dad used to talk about it at dinner, but Lilly didn't care even then.

Lilah was all modern woman, down to her breast implants and cell phone. The reception here wasn't the best, she said, but it was enough to make a brief call if you were standing in the right position. Lilah always seemed to be.

It was... Lilly's not sure how long it was, actually, because time was kind of hard to pinpoint, but it'd been a while, when Lilah finally told her the real game. "This isn't heaven," she said with a small, humoring smile that said you seriously thought it was? "This is a holding cell for the dead, until someone comes to pick them up, so to speak." Lilah grinned now, running her hand along Lilly's shoulder, "I'm a representative from Wolfram and Hart, we'd like you to come with me. You can leave your ice-skates here, though."

And Lilly went, because what else was Lilly to do? Hang out with the loser-dead no other dimension wanted? Please. How beyond boring. This, she thought, was the start of a... well, she wasn't sure what. But she'd make it fun, if her afterlife depended on it.


End file.
